You Stole Mine
by MakeYourBodyaCanvas
Summary: "I dreamt of babies; tiny, tan, brunette babies filling the house with their cries. I didn't know what he dreamt about, but I knew it wasn't about babies. I just didn't imagine it would be something impossible." No one ever believed Katherine when she said that she was always one step ahead of them. They just didn't know about her identical twin sister.


**You Stole Mine:**

_**I dreamt of babies; tiny, tan, brunette babies filling the house with their cries. I didn't know what he dreamt about, but I knew it wasn't about babies. I just didn't imagine it would be something impossible.**_

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So this has been sitting on my computer for forever, and I thought I should post it to see if anyone would like it. **

**Just to clear some things up:**

**-Yes, Bella (Izabela) is Katherine's identical twin sister.**

**-No, she did not have a romantic relationship with Salvatore's, but she always found Damon attractive.**

**-Bella in this story, is very similar to Katherine, but she's a bit darker and more sadistic (you'll see why in later chapters).**

**This story will start in Twilight, but in Season 5 with TVD.**

**~I own nothing and no one. **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: June 22****nd****, 1992**

A girl with an oval shaped face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown, curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes walked into the bar like she owned the place. Her hips swayed to the music in a hypnotic gesture, making all eyes lock on her. It was clear to everyone – male and female – that the girl was extraordinarily beautiful and a seductive young woman.

The girl knew that everyone had their eyes on her, but she didn't care, she had over five hundred years to get use to it. She made sure her heels made nose as she walked to the back of the bar, she wanted everyone to know she had arrived. When she made it to the back, she saw the woman sitting there alone, placing her order. The girl slide into the booth and looked at the menu. "I'll have a basket of your chicken tenders with a Budweiser." She held her menu out for the surprised waiter to take. "Thank you."

The other girl, however, did not seemed frazzled by this and continued to place her order. When the waiter left, she turned to the girl. "Which one are you?"

The girl laughed. "Oh, come on, Rose, you were the only one who could tell us apart. I know it's been a while since we've last seen you, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Rose kept her expression blank. "You're both the same now." She looked closely at the girl sitting in front of her and tried to pick out a certain feature about her, but couldn't.

"I'll give you a hint: I wasn't into Elijah."

Rose's eyes hardened. "Izabela," Rose said, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm glad you could make it." She quickly thanked the waiter who came back with their orders.

Izabela took a sip of her beer and stared Rose down. "You're glad it's me and not Katerina, but I'm curious as to why though." She smirked as Rose squirmed in her seat. She may have been older, but Izabela had been through much more, making her scarier.

"I wanted to know if you've came in contact with," Rose looked around the bar and whispered, "Klaus."

Izabela leaned back in her seat and shook her head. "No, but I did have the honor of meeting his daddy." She sneered at the memory. "Now I know where Klaus gets his temper from."

"What did he want?"

"He demanded that I tell him where Klaus is and he would consider letting me live," Izabela scoffed. "So I told him off and walked away. I don't think anyone's done that before, because he just stood there a moment before he ran off."

Rose practically jumped out of her seat. "You told off an Original?" People looked her way in annoyance and confusion, making her blush. "Are you insane?"

Izabela crossed her arms. "I'm surviving, and you make it sound like I've never told one off before. I guess your memory is slipping, Rosie."

Rose glowered at Izabela who snickered. "You're just too easy. It's no wonder how he got you in bed – your feathers are easily ruffled."

"I could say the same thing about your sister," Rose hissed. Too quickly for her to react though, Izabela picked up the fork next to her and stabbed it through Rose's hand who cried out in surprise. She looked into Izabela's eyes and recognized that alluring darkness to them, but now it was just darkness, once there was light behind those dark eyes.

"Katerina is not here to defend herself, but I will gladly end you for making remarks about my sister." Izabela shoved the fork deeper in Rose's skin. "Now, get to talking, Rose, because I don't have all day. I have a dinner date at five."

Rose closed her eyes and began to talk. "There's news that the doppelganger has been born in Mystic Falls." She kept her eyes down, not wanting to see the emotions running through Izabela's eyes. "It seems that the Petrova line lives on."

Izabela leaned in; Rose could feel her breath with every word she spoke. "Rose-Marie, listen to me _very _carefully – I want you to make sure not a single hair on this doppelganger is harmed, because we both know Klaus will come for her when the time is right."

"You want Klaus to succeed?" Rose asked, shocked. "If he unleashes the Sun and Moon Curse, Izabela, there's no telling what he'll do!"

Izabela pushed the fork deeper into Rose's hand, she heard something crack. "You have fear for something you don't understand."

"I understand…," Rose said, but stopped when Izabela broke the fork in half, leaving the bottom half in her skin. Izabela swirled the broken part of the fork around her fingers and eyed Rose carefully before she smirked and laughed. "Fear is in the mind, Rose. You should know that by now, after five hundred years, you'd think you know something, but I guess it all lies on the person, huh?"

Rose licked her dry lips. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You are to go to Mystic Falls and see the darling baby, OK? Watch her for a couple months, but don't stay too long. We both know one of Klaus's goons will show up no later." Izabela looked Rose square in the eye. "I mean it, Rose; no harm is to come to that child."

Rose nodded. "What if Klaus shows up?"

Izabela leaned back in her seat. "Don't worry about him; he's been in hiding for so long that many believe him to be a myth." Izabela casted her eyes down and actually gave a small smile. "Funny how people forget that myths and movies need inspiration too, maybe they'd survive better." She chucked the other broken half of the fork and watched as it pierced through Rose's shirt and skin, right below her heart.

"Give the waiter a tip." Izabela slide out the booth and out of Rose's life for seventeen years.

* * *

**I know, I know, its short :( but tell me if you at least liked it and I'll upload the second chapter.**


End file.
